The Committee on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) will hold its 54th Annual Scientific Meeting in Keystone, CO, June 20 through 25, 1992. There will be five days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations and poster sessions as well as a number of outstanding timely symposia. The final 2 days (June 24-25) will be planned together with the International Narcotics Research Conference (INRC), whose meeting runs from June 24-27. The CPDD Program Committee has tentatively selected the following symposia: "Epidemiology of Chemical Dependency: Opioids and Stimulants" (Dr. Schuster), "Treatment of Opiate Dependency" (Drs. Kreek and O'Brien), "Receptor Molecules of Addictive Disorders" (Dr. Watson), "Drug Reward Pathways" (Dr. Koob), "Drugs of Abuse as Cofactors in Disease" (Drs. Haverkos and Eisenstein), "Nicotine Dependency, "The Use of In Vivo Microdialysis in the Study of Drugs of Abuse", "Second Messenger Systems and the Addictions", and Neonatal Exposure to Drugs of Abuse: Neurobiological and Behavioral Consequences". One of two additional symposia may be scheduled. Plenary and award lectures as well at satellite meetings, reports from the drug evaluation program or CPDD, and specialty workshops will complete the program. The proceedings will be published as an archival NIDA Monograph. The monograph will contain symposium papers, plenary lectures, volunteer papers, and complete reports of the CPDD drug evaluation program. The Proceedings continue to be a valuable compendium of important scientific work in all aspects of drug abuse research.